moviereviewsfandomcom-20200213-history
Cyberbully (2011)
Cyberbully is a television film that premiered on July 17, 2011 on ABC Family. The film tells the story of a teenage girl who is bullied online. Plot The movie starts with Taylor receiving a computer for her seventeenth birthday from her mom. At first, Taylor is excited that she gets to chat with others her mother always watching her. Meanwhile, her crush, Scott asks her to some bullshit dance that never happens, to which she says yes. Cheyenne is happy for her, but Samantha does not like Scott because she previously went out with his asshole friend, who later dumped her after he banged her. Taylor soon finds herself the victim of cyberbullying when she becomes a member of a social website named Cliquesters (a ripoff of Facebook) Taylor's brother, Eric, fucks up by hacking into her account and writes "I'm a naughty girl, somebody should spank me" on her profile, having been pissed off at her when she refused to let him use the laptop. She condemns him for the hacking and Eric is punished by Kris. Students at school write shitty comments about her and she becomes afraid to face her friends at school. Taylor also meets a dude named James online and thinks he is just being nice, but winds up spreading a rumor that Taylor was a fucking whore that she slept with him and ended up giving him "the clap". Taylor gets called as a "slut" and "whore" as a result of the bullying. The abuse that Taylor receives from her schoolmates pushes her to a breaking point. Scott also tells Taylor that he cannot take her to the dance because of some bullshit excuse(that his mother is forcing him to take another girl) and Cheyenne and Samantha become bitches and begin to turn their backs on Taylor. Overcome with depression, Taylor posts a video online saying that she's gonna kill herself because some slut's running her ugly mouth. Samantha sees this and quickly goes to Taylor's house and finds her trying to commit suicide by overdosing with pills, but cannot get the fucking cap off (that will become a meme before this movie ends) , the pill bottle spills on the floor, scattering pills over the bathroom floor. Taylor is then sent to a hospital after losing her shit. Taylor's mom learns from the incident and takes on the school system and state legislation to prevent others from going through the same problem as her daughter. Taylor's mom recommends that she go to a support group and get help. Meanwhile, Samantha finds Scott at a cafe and tells him he's a stupid dumbass for leaving Taylor. Taylor finds that one of her classmates, Caleb is going through the same exact thing, only he is targeted for being gay. Taylor finds support in the group and deals with the bullying much better. She finds out that her best friend Samantha is the one who created the "James" profile and set Taylor up. Samantha feels guilty and becomes a victim of cyberbullying herself because of the bullshit. Taylor finds out about this and tells her about her support group and eventually forgives Samantha for being a bitch, rekindling their friendship (despite her literally calling Taylor a slut and a whore) After Samantha and Taylor reconcile, they return to school, and are quickly teased by the actual whore Lindsay in the cafeteria. Samantha urges Taylor to ignore her, but Taylor does the opposite and confronts Lindsay, telling her to cut the shit. Scott, Cheyenne and Caleb appear and side with Taylor, telling Lindsay to shut the fuck up. Their actions are received well with other students present in the cafeteria, who spread the word about Taylor's courage and Lindsay's bullshit. Meanwhile, the state legislature passes a bill criminalizing cyberbullying, which is then signed into law in honor of Taylor and anyone else who is bullied by assholes Category:Reviews